Love isn't always easy
by Entantress
Summary: These are the diary entries of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry like Hermione but she only likes Harry. Will they sacrifice love for friendship or friendship for love? Please Read and Review
1. I'm beautiful

_**September 1,**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I looked at myself in a mirror. I had finally grown into a mature body. My body was wavy and my beasts were as round as the full moon. I had become a total babe. Now, when I talked to boys, they seemed to be answering to my chest. I enjoyed the attention a lot._

_Unfortunately, My Hogwarts robes hid all that from the world. Maybe that's why Harry didn't notice me. You see Diary, Ron keeps ogling at me and Harry doesn't. I love Harry, not Ron. Today I flirted with Harry by reaching over him until my breasts were by him. But Ron looked happy when I did this. Ron likes me and Harry doesn't. My life is an upside down world. Well, got to go. Lights out in 3 min._

_Hermione_

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was an OK day. Hermione was all up in me which made me feel uncomfortable. I don't know why either. What if she likes me? I can't like her. Ron does and he's my best friend. I can't go out with my best friend's crush. But I have to admit, Hermione is hot.**

**But trying to hide all my feelings from them is getting harder by the minute. Well gotta go. These Pumpkin Pastries are making me feel drowsy.**

**Harry**

Dear Diary,

I think Hermione likes Harry. But I love her! And I bet Harry doesn't like her. He never told me and we're suppose to be best friends. I told him I like her. And I think Hermione was flirting with me. She reached over to get the Cauldron Cakes by me. You know what? I think she likes me!!!

Ron

_**September 5**_

_Dear Diary,_

_We've only been at Hogwarts for 5 days and Ron has asked me out! Can you believe it? And he did it in front of Harry. I'm so embarrassed. All I could do is stutter "what?" He apparently thought I said yes! RONALD WEASLEY, I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! I ran away with tears streaming down my face and went to the Room of Requirement. There I found a bed, tissues, and books to take my mind off things._

_Hermione_

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't comprehend my feelings today. I don't know how I feel. I'm like between heartbroken and happy. I happy Ron finally got the courage to ask Hermione out but I'm heartbroken because I love Hermione. **

**Ron asked Hermione out and all she said was "what?" and Ron thought she agreed! But I saw when Hermione turned her back to Ron, her eyes welled up with tears. And then all those tears just came down from her eyes! She ran off and I followed but told Ron I needed to go to the loo.**

** I saw Hermione race into the Room of Requirement. I know better than to invade a girl's privacy. I went back to Ron and heard him bragging about how Hermione was his girlfriend and that she ran off to tell all her friends. Ron is ruining Hermione's life.**

**Harry**

Dear Diary,

I asked Hermione out to day. She agreed! She ran off to tell her friends, I bet. But Harry just followed her. He told me he needed to got to the loo and headed in the direction Hermione took off in. I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Then I remembered that the boy's loo was in the other direction. Something is up and I intend to find out what it is.

Ron


	2. Why are you ruining my life?

**_September 6_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the first day of mistakenly being named, Hermione, Ron Weasley's girlfriend. I have no clue what's going on in Ron's brain, but I have a plan. A plan that will get me the boyfriend of my dreams and yet it won't hurt Ron much. I'm not upset. Much._

_Well, anyway, it seems as if Ron wasn't the only one attracted to me. I mean, even Malfoy notice me in a good way. He actually did a double take when he saw me. You know something is up with that. Not that I mind. On the way to breakfast, boys were just eyeing me up like mad. I am soo loving it!_

_Ron was a complete loser, though. He acts as if I'm some sort of trophy only there to be shown off. I'm not use to that. Harry seemed depressed and mucho hot today. Wonder why? Well I gotta go._

_Hermione_

**Dear Diary,**

**I wish the floor could just open up and swallow me whole. That's how I felt the whole day. God, I hate me. I couldn't eat any meals. I forgot everything and my body just acted without me the whole day. I got to go. Depression makes me sleepy.**

**Harry**

Dear Diary,

I'm worried about Harry. I feel as if we are growing apart from each other ever since I asked Hermione out. I always consider Harry being my brother, but I think he's just overreacting. He's so use to getting the glory and spotlight that now when I ask out the most beautiful person alive, he gets jealous.

I mean, he acts as if I'm just his measly sidekick with no social life. I now get the chance to shine and all Harry does is pout. Well face the facts Harry, HERMIONE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!. (**_Ron Weasley, you don't know how wrong you are_**)


	3. Mates, Dates, and the exchange

_**September 9**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember I told you I had a brilliant plan? Well, I decided to have Ron fall in love with someone and he will forget all about me and then I'll break up with him but he won't be sad since he found a different love of his life. _

_And I decided to join the exchange program for a month. Fleur Delacour will be in it and I know Ron has had the hots for her ever since she kissed him for (not) saving her sister. I will be going September 11 to The Beauxbaton Academy._

_Hermione_

**Dear Diary, **

**Me and Ron got into a fight. It started when I was innocently walking to the Charms classroom and Ron just casts Locomortormortis. I wished Hermione didn't teach him the stupid spell. I was glued to the floor and Ron comes running up to me.**

**He asked me why I was so jealous about him being with Hermione. He said how Hermione can't just get away from him. That's when I blew up. I told him Hermione doesn't give a damn about you and that she never agreed to be your boyfriend. **

**But, what really pissed him off was when I said he was becoming like Percy. Some one who only thinks about himself and doesn't give a damn about the world around. He said how I'm jealous about him dating Hermione. I told him he has some damn nerves saying that because I am not jealous of him and no one would be because he's lame.**

**By now, the Locomortormortis spell has worn off. I dash into the Charms room while Ron also walks in. Flikwit must've known something was wrong when he called roll and when we raised our hand is opposite sides of the room. Thankfully, he chose not to question us about it.**

_Dear Diary, _

_I had a fight with Potter. I am no longer his friend. He is such a bloody git, he called me Percy. I hate his damn guts and, bloody hell, all this happened over a girl. I didn't know dating Hermione would be such big of a problem. If I did, I wouldn't have dated her._

_Ron_

**_September 10_**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the day before I go to Beauxbatons and Ron asked me on a date. I didn't know he could be such a gentleman. In the common room, I found Harry reading a book. I told him I will be going to Beauxbatons tomorrow and he said goodbye. I kissed him on the cheek and I felt a spark shoot through my spine. Ron was waiting for me in the Room of Requirement. He was wearing a tux and I, jeans and a sweatshirt. _

_So, I immediately imagined myself in a cocktail dress, Periwinkle blue. With my hair wavy. Of course. It all happened. He imagined a dinner in a buffet and a juke box._

_I imagined decorations and flowers elegantly placed on the tables. Then we had dinner._

_He complimented me on the dress(he didn't see the jeans/sweatshirt) and said how beautiful I looked. I swear, if I wasn't in love with Harry, I would be head over heels with Ron. He could be the sloppy and elegant, lame and romantic person all in one day. But, ironically, the part that was a let down was when he kissed me on the cheek. No spark. None, zip, zilch, nada, zero spark._

_Hermione._

**Dear Diary,**

**Hermione told me she was going to Beauxbatons. She kissed me on the cheek and it was so amazing. I felt this spark just electrocute my body. If Hermione was like this and I failed to see it, I must be a horrendous friend.**

**Harry**

Dear Diary,

I went on a date with Hermione. She is so amazing. She is perfect in every way. I love her. But her kissing is bad. She kissed me on the cheek and it was nothing like Fleur's.

Ron


	4. Operation Love and the farewell kiss

(A/N- Anyone have ideas? I am running out of ideas and writing down nonsense. HELP!)

_**September 11**_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the big day. Today is when I go to Beauxbatons and let Fleur Delacour take Ron. Today is when phase one of my plan takes place. By the way, I decided to name the plan Operation Love. It just seems right and proper. And cheesy not to mention. _

_But anyway, what happened today was totally and completely awkward. Both Harry and Ron came to wish me good luck and say good bye in the Room of Requirement. Harry bought me chocolates and Ron got me fresh picked roses. I could feel tension between the two when I accepted both gifts._

_Then I sensed Harry hiding something from me. I could tell from both hands behind his back. Then they both left. I had 3 hours until the train came. Then Harry came back. And what he had in his hands scared the living hell out of me._

_In his hands was my personal, godforsaken diary!_

_Yes, the diary that I am currently writing in. Yes the diary where I had pronounced my undying love for Harry James Potter! And he just came approaching me. He handed me back my diary and said "It all fits now. Don't worry. I love you, too" _

_Then he pulled me into a gentle kiss. A kiss. On. The. Lips. When he pulled away, he became urgent. He said that he knows about my plan to have Ron fall in love with Fleur and that he'll help by blahblahblahblahblah. _

_I didn't hear what he said because I was mesmerized by his perfect lips and his grass green and how his hair just falls down in front of his eyes. Then I did something I would never have done ever before. I pulled him mid-sentence into a kiss._

_Hermione_

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was an awesome day. I had found Hermione's diary and it was open. I was going to shut it and give it to her because she was packing until I saw my name. Immediately I knew something was up.**

**I read how she loves me, and is currently sacrificing it for friendship. I have always loved Hermione. I swear, she is so perfect in every way.**

**So I bought her some chocolates and went to give it to her in the Room of Requirement. Ron was coming also with some roses. I felt heated and everything. I especially felt angry when she accepted his roses. Those stupid roses! He got them from the Forbidden Forest. I didn't know he was brave enough to go and get her flowers from there. Anyway, I knew I couldn't give her the diary when Ron is there. So I came back later. And then, SHE KISSED ME!**

**Harry**

Dear Diary,

You won't believe what happened! Today was the day when Hermione was going to Beauxbaton and I wanted to get her something extra-special. So I stole into Diagon Alley to get her some flowers but they were too expensive.

I remember when I was going into Aragog's den with that stupid Potter and seeing some gorgeous flowers by the entrance. So I went in and saw to my relief that the flowers were growing away from the den.

So here I come back with freshly picked flowers ready to give to my love when I see Potter with a huge box of chocolates that were more expensive than the flowers I saw in Diagon Alley.

I knew something was up and remembering the time I when Potter went after her when I first asked her out, I put an invisibility charm on myself and hid. I saw Harry come back with a book in his hand and then he KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!

When he stopped, he whispered something to her and She pulled him into I kiss! My heart just fell seeing this. I wanted to believe that Harry put a spell on her, but he treasures friendship more than that. And he didn't have his wand with him.

I couldn't believe it! I then remember when me and Harry got into a fight. He said that Hermione doesn't truly love me and how that just hurt me.

Ron


End file.
